1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machined parts and micrometer screw adjustment instruments for distance. More specifically, to backgauges for machine tool press brakes with micrometer adjustable probes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, backgauges for press brakes have been limited to mechanical stops such as pins or angles attached to the screw adjustment mechanism of the press brake itself. Attempts have been made to utilize a more precision gauge for registering the workpiece, such as taught by Skinner et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,141 where set screw adjustable engaging pins attach a template with tooling holes in the workpiece. This, however, requires measurement and manual adjustment of the pins with a screw to assure proper alignment with the die set and a special template.
Fournier discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,110 an air actuated linear analog voltage positioned workpiece end locator utilizing the machine tools existing computer, receiving various signals from the machine positioning the device with a transducer and servomechanism communicated with air actuators. While the purpose is achieved, the method is sophisticated requiring a tool having a computer and air source.
Both Harper, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,508, and Kelleher, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,502, disclose a device to assure alignment of the female and male dies in a press brake, but are not concerned with the backstop adjustment.
For background purposes and as indicative of the state of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,362, issued to Hazelton.